Should i?
by Tom Felton's stalker
Summary: Finished! A short fic about Taiora. Tai considers asking Sora to marry him.
1. Should i?

Hello! My first Tiaora fic, so please be kind, and read and review!  
  
  
  
Should i?  
  
*Tai's P.O.V.*  
  
Should I ask her to marry me?  
  
Am I good enough for her?  
  
Will she turn me down?  
  
"Tai, whats wrong?" the sweet mellow voice that I love so much broke my thoughts.  
  
I looked up at the love of my life.  
  
"I'm fine, I was just thinking about something," I replied truthfully.  
  
"I'll say, I could almost see the cogs in your head turning," she said snuggling her head into my chest, "which makes a change," she added teasingly.  
  
Should I ask her now?  
  
Oh what the hell, I'll go for it!  
  
"Sora I know we haven't been completely public with our relationship until a few months ago, but…"  
  
Sora studied my face, I think she thought I was worried about something  
  
Either that or she thought I was going to brake up with her.  
  
"What is it Tai?" she asked, her voice full of sympathy.  
  
I got down on one knee and the surprised look that crossed her cute face was priceless. I pulled out the little ring box out my coat.  
  
Couldn't Sora of bought a better living room carpet? One that doesn't kill ones knees?  
  
"Sora Takenouchi, will you marry me?" I asked  
  
Oh god! I actually asked!  
  
Sora said the only reply that was ever imaginable to her.  
  
"Yes," she whispered  
  
I stood up and slipped the ring on her delicate finger  
  
"I have something to tell you Tai," Sora said to me.  
  
Huh?  
  
"what?" I was beyond curious now  
  
"I'm pregnant," she replied  
  
******************************** fin ****************************************  
  
Please R+R! Please R+R! Please R+R! Please R+R! Please R+R! Please R+R! Please R+R! 


	2. Can't havechildren?

Hi, I really thought that this was just a one chapter fic, but after thinking long and hard, I've decided to continue! This for all who reviewed! Thanks a lot you guys, just make sure you do it again!  
  
  
  
Can't have children?  
  
  
  
Tai stood, frozen in place by shock and joy.  
  
Sora was having a baby, his baby.  
  
Sora was marrying him.  
  
He wanted to run out of the door and scream it to the world, SORA WAS MARRYING HIM AND HAVING HIS BABY!  
  
Had he like died and gone to heaven, cause that seemed to be the only place where miricales happened.  
  
He kissed her lightly on the lips. Then again. And again.  
  
He wanted to kiss her forever so this perfect moment wouldn't end.  
  
He studied the ring he had just given her, not only did it symbolise his love for her, but it also symbolised their bright and happy future together.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
The next morning Tai woke up groggily and rolled over to glance at his alarm clock.  
  
Nine o'clock, Sora had already left the house to work in the flower shop. The flower shop had been her mothers, but her mother had died a few years back of cancer. Soras till wore the scars.  
  
The shrill ringing of the phone, made him jolt up in his bed. The bed where he and Sora would spend every night of their married lives.  
  
He picked up and spoke in what he hoped was a clear voice.  
  
"Hello?" he asked. Who would be calling at this hour? Everyone he knew was at work.  
  
"This is your doctor Mr Armstrong, we would like you to come down to the surgery as soon as possible, today preferably," he added. He voice was more like a drone than speech.  
  
"Erm, yeah sure, give me 20 minutes to get down there," he replied, hanging up the phone.  
  
Why would his doctor want to see him? All sorts of horrible visions ran through his mind.  
  
**************************************************************************** *******  
  
Twenty minutes later, Tai was sat nervously inside the office of Dr. Armstrong.  
  
"There is a very serious reason why I asked you here today," he began.  
  
"Yeah, I've kind of been wondering why I'm here," Tai said, not actually wanting to know why he was here, but the doctor was going to tell him anyway.  
  
"It seems you have a form of cancer in your…erm…penis. Which means you will never be able to have children," he said the last part quietly.  
  
But that didn't matter, the onlythoughts in Tai's mind were, if he couldn'thave kids, then how was Sora pregnant? 


	3. The end

Tai shot awake in his bed. It was all a dream. All a bad dream. He smiled as Sora skipped into the room.

"What are you so giddy about?" Tai asked still a bit out of it from his nightmare.

Sora bounced up and down on the balls of her feet. "Well I went to the hospital for a scan and…..WE'RE HAVING TWINS!" Sora screamed. Tai jumped up and ran over to Sora and hugged her, life was perfect and could not get any better. He gently leaned and down and pressed her lips against his for a sweet, tender kiss.


End file.
